


Tattooed

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Vasco/Alexander De Sardet One Shots <3 [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Randomness, Romance, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: For the severalth time that evening, De Sardet found his eyes drawn to the dark lines peeking from behind their covers of Vasco's shirt.(I gave De Sardet the name of Alexander in this story <3)





	Tattooed

**Author's Note:**

> I keep starting a story for them that I want to make a smut piece but I'm just not getting there xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The Naut captain slapped his knee merrily, laughing at another joke one of their mates eagerly yelled out. He was leaning forward, eyes closed and face alight with an enticing laughter. He looked younger like that; handsome even and much unlike the captain many feared. Alexander found himself staring openly from where he stood, hip and shoulder against one of the smaller ship masts and his bare forearms crossed over his chest.

While the laughter died down, Vasco opted to rest his elbows on his knees, still doubled over as a few more chuckles shook him. His movements drew Alexander's attention like a moth to a flame, his eyes sweeping over the naut more intensely now. Gone was the captain's heavy coat and hat, his hair loosely gathered behind his head and away from his face.

The light from the firepit danced across his tattooed face, Alexander following its glow down Vasco's throat. The Naut's shirt hung open at the chest, the heat of the summer night evidently at its peak with the shine of sweat on his skin. Alexander found himself unable to look away.

Vasco's eyes strayed from the others and their gazes briefly met; De Sardet swore he saw the captain’s tongue dart over his lips. But the captain turned away far too quickly and Alexander wondered if he had just imagined the fleeting exchange. He watched as Vasco gestured towards the men and then suddenly he was standing, bidding his goodnights.

Alexander pushed himself away from the wooden mast, straightening himself and swallowing the lump in his throat. He kept a semi relaxed posed, yet his shoulders remained tense and his stomach turned when the Naut made his way to him. There was something about the effortless way he moved that had Alexander feeling uneasy.

"G'evening, sir."

Alexander nod his head, letting a smile slip onto his face.

"Enjoying the night?"

"Aye, I did. The men are happy tonight."

"Yes, I see," Alexander spared them a quick look.

"How about you, sir? You didn't join us." Vasco raised a brow.

Alexander waved him off, "With this heat I prefer to stay away from the fires."

"Then why don't we take a walk, sir?"

"You know you can use my name." he scoffed.

"Walk with me, Alexander." Vasco asked again.

De Sardet ignored the jolt he felt and agreed, falling into a slow stride next to him. They moved in a comfortable silence, the night sky open and filled with glittering stars across the ocean. As they walked, their shoulders brushed, the thin cloth of their shirts not sparing each other from their skin's heat. It made Alexander flush. He wasn't one to get embarrassed but he felt a bit like a peeping tom. _One that was caught._

"I'm sorry?"

"You stopped walking." Vasco mused.

"I was lost in thought," He recovered quickly.

"I see."

They stopped at the top of the steering deck, leaning against the banisters to look out onto the water.

"Still getting sea sick?"

Alexander shook his head, his messy hair falling over his face.

Vasco wanted to brush it away but decided against it. Best not push the legate too much; he already felt like had been way too forward with his advances and had received very few, if any for that matter, in return. Still, he felt certain he was being watched.

"That's good. It's been a few months now."

"Yes, it'll be a bit silly if I weren't use to it by now." Alexander agreed.

They lapsed back into silence, listening to the small rippling waves and the distant laughter from the crew. After a few minutes the Naut captain started to hum softly, a familiar tune meeting Alexander's ears. He quite liked the sound of Vasco's voice he thought. It was gentle, slightly hoarse sometimes but soothing and warm.

From the corner of his eye, he saw slow movement as Vasco got into another position. He was leaning with his back against the banister now, elbows digging into the wood and head thrown back. The captain's eyes were closed, his lips parted to allow the soft melody to flow from them. The way his neck arched made his tattoos stand out more, the lines travelling over the bulging veins and deep into Vasco's clothes.

For the severalth time that evening, De Sardet found his eyes drawn to the dark lines peeking from behind their covers of Vasco's shirt.

  
"Something wrong?"

Alexander jerked his eyes away, "No! I mean, no. I... was just wondering about your tattoos."

Vasco quirked a brow in question, "People usually assume they are normal piratey ones?" He joked.

"I don't like to assume," Alexander rolled his eyes, "Besides, simple old pirates don't get tribal tattoos like that."

"Huh, aren't you the smart one." Vasco grinned

"I try to be." Alexander gave a cocky laugh.

Vasco hummed in acknowledgement, looking down at his chest and fidgeting with one of the shirt's laces. He tugged at his shirt to reveal more of his chest, pointing at the curved swirls and patterns.

"All of them connect," He said, "From my face to here. I don't remember exactly when I started getting them but I've had it for a few years now."

Alexander watched closely, his hands gripping the wooden handrail tightly. Aside from a few small scars, the skin looked smooth and unmarred, decorated by the spiralling ink. The muscles on his abdomen twitched, creating the illusion of moving lines. He couldn't see further than the top of Vasco's belly button but he really wanted to.

"Are they full body?"

"Mostly."

He gestured hesitantly towards the Naut.

"May I?"

Vasco gave him an odd look, something between amusement and disbelief.

Alexander visibly flushed, "I'm sorry, forget I asked."

"No, no. You can look as closely as you want." Vasco almost wanted to yell it, "It's just strange to see someone so interested in them"

"They truly are fascinating." Alexander murmured.

He leaned foward now, looking at the fine detailing and spiralling dots that formed the shape of a sun below Vasco's left pectoral. Before really thinking about what he was doing, he reached to touch it, his fingertips ghosting along the pattern. Vasco tensed and their eyes met.

Alexander was definitely caught now. Or exposed rather, he thought. Then again, he wasn't sure he was subtle with his advances either. He pulled his hand away, straightening and clearing his throat. Vasco turned, pushing himself off the handrail to face De Sardet. Alexander's gaze was as defiant as ever and Vasco wondered if the legate _truly_ wanted to know about his tattoos.

He finally reached out with tattooed fingers to brush some of Alexander's hair away from his face.

Alexander looked down at his hand, lips parting in the slightest when Vasco's fingers ran over them before he pulled away.

"_Why don't we continue this in my quarters? Then I'll show you **exactly** how much of me is covered in these."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome <3


End file.
